Pirate at Heart
by hellsbells101
Summary: When the Council won the war - Steam power machines finally landed in Beaconia. Stiles and Lydia were geniuses and they loved it even if everyone else distrusted the machines. However when Peter Hale and his crew on the Triskellion crash land - there is only one question. Who has the bigger secret: Stiles or the Hales? Firefly fusion.


Stiles had grown up on one of the backwater planets. He was used to the horses and the manual way of doing things. When the core planets had taken over they had made them change their ways. He was one of the few who'd managed to adapt to the steam powered machines. Well he and Lydia had managed to adapt. They were best friends growing up on shadow - Stiles' previous best friend had been forced to move to Ariel with his Ma' so that he could receive medical help whilst she worked in the hospital as a nurse.

His Dad came back into the house, grumbling as he went. Stiles loved his Dad and since it was only the two of them - he protected him as well as he could.

"What's up Daddio?"

The Sheriff was annoyed at something, "There is a ship!"

Stiles was excited. He was not like the rest of the planet. He loved technology. "So what is the problem?"

"They won't leave."

Stiles was innocent, "Well Lyds' and I will take a look."

Stiles ran across the street, knocking and shouting for Lydia. Lydia's mom opened the door and Stiles shuddered - there was no love lost between him and Mrs M. In her eyes, he was the reason that Lydia had her head in the clouds rather than doing something sensible like marrying the mayor's son, Jackson Whittemore.

She opened the door, barely managing to hide a sneer (Stiles was counting it as a good day). "What can I do for you?"

Stiles was still excited by the thought of a ship, "Hey Mrs Martin, Is Lydia in?"

She was still haughty, which suggested that she and Lydia had had yet another argument, "She is in her room on that damnable Cortex."

Stiles decided for once that discretion was the better part of valour - and headed up to Lydia's room without saying a word. He could guess that they were arguing about Lydia's clothes. The fashion since the big arrival of the steam machines was to mix cloth and metals - and no one could mix them as well as Lydia could.

In her room, Lydia looked up, hearing his arrival. She was never exuberant like Stiles but she was clearly relieved to see her best friend. "Thank god. Tell me you have somewhere to go?"

Stiles' smile was at best smug, "There is a ship crashed outside of town."

The redhead stood up, straightening out her dress and corset. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Stiles was grinning from ear to ear as his excitement grew, "What indeed."

He was a gentleman though so he offered his arm to Lydia so they could link arms. They headed outside to her where the hovercraft was waiting. The hovercraft was their pride and joy. You see most of the townsfolk still preferred horses, and Stiles was ninety nine percent certain that if it wasn't for the core planets bringing the machines to their worlds - he and Lydia would have been accused of witchcraft long ago.

He put the machine into drive and the whizzed out of the one route into Beaconia over the hill to where his Dad had said the ship had crashed. They wanted to observe the ship before venturing close. It was so that they could savour the moment - technology was still mistrusted in their town so it was hoarded and treasured by Stiles and Lydia.

Lydia breathed out, "She is a beauty."

Stiles nodded in agreement, as he'd read all about them on the Cortex. He was really glad that his Dad was Sheriff, as the only way the Council let him keep the job was if he connected with the Cortex so he could read the bulletins about the dangerous fugitives that escape from the core planets. The other part was where it helped his Dad keep track of just how much the council knew about his whereabouts - there was more than one reason he refused to be called by his real name.

Lydia was sad though - she loved machines and it did not take a genius to see that the beauty was dead in the water. "We need to fix her!"

Stiles smirked, "We shall offer our services but we should approach carefully."

They took in the slightly beat up appearance and the gorgeous black swirling design on the side with the lettering Triskellion over it in red. Stiles just hummed, "I wonder what it means to the captain?"

Lydia shrugged, "You know more about mythology than I … it could be anything."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "That much I know. I find it more interesting to see what it means to the individual."

Lydia couldn't argue with him there. Early in their friendship they had recognised each other's genius and whilst they chose to cover all fields they were interested in - one would pick to specialise and the other would move onto the next topic.

Their introduction to the team was something else - a moody brunette threw a cog out of the machine and blasted it with a rifle.

Whilst Stiles was applauding the badass shot; he could hear the droll reply from someone within the ship. "Well my dear niece if you hadn't made our last mechanic skip boats would be on our way."

Laura stormed off the ship; barely taking notice of Lydia and Stiles. "Well I'm not coming back on the ship until it is fixed."

The Captain; was someone that Stiles immediately pegged as a Browncoat, stood on the docking bay. "Can I help you?"

Lydia and Stiles had both made the same assumptions without needing to say a word. The ship was run by an ex-Browncoat, one who'd been fighting and injured in the war, quite horrifically given the burn on the side of his face. However neither of them showed any disgust or outward reaction to the burns - it would be crass. Stiles chose to make the introduction, "Wondering if you need any help?"

Two other heads popped up, they were clearly related to the trigger happy one. They didn't say a word - just stayed close to their Captain.

The Captain drew their focus back to them, "You come across ships very often?"

Stiles snorted, "Here? No. The folk here treat steam and engines like witchcraft."

Peter rolled his eyes - this was one thing that he hated about the backwater planets. Yes they offered a simpler life - but dear moon were some of these places were backwards. He looked in interest at the hovercraft, "If that is the case how did you get your hover?

Lydia was the smug one, "We wanted one so we split up the learning and built one from spare parts."

Derek was staring in disbelief, and the male smelled delicious. He wouldn't say anything until Peter decided, but sweet moon he wanted to talk to him. No that wasn't true – he wanted to do way more than talk to the guy, more like roll around in his sheets so that their scents combined.

Derek had to ask, "Just like that?"

Lydia preened, "Well I had to learn the mathematics, and Stiles chose mechanical engineering until we got bored and switched,"

Cora was impatient; she was her Uncle's second for no other reason than she was the most balanced out of her remaining siblings. Derek had never recovered from what the Argent bitch had done, and Laura was so gung ho or should that be gun ho - she would much rather shoot her way out of a problem. "Uncle we need the help."

Peter sighed, and whilst he had a good feeling about these two - trust did not come easy. If you also considered that he had a boat full of stolen contraband, and was still being hunted by the Argent operatives of the council – he was justified in feeling stressed. He was smart enough not to say anything though, "By all means Derek show them to the engine room."

Derek did show them to the engine room and Stiles was watching his ass the entire way. It was not his fault there was no one in this Derek's league on Beaconia - and his ass wrapped in leather trousers was just too damn hot not to watch.

Lydia saw it and smacked him on the head, "You gonna be able to concentrate enough to fix it?"

"Lyds you wound me."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable."

Stiles grins in affection at his best friend - it wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last time she said it. What made his heart race was the way Derek turned around and flashed him a grin. It made his arousal soar.

Lydia was glad for the engines as without them she would have thrown up. Stiles was never someone who got attached but wow had he fallin fast for the grumpy pilot. It was quite amusing the way that he was still able to fix the engines with her. He was also trading snark with the Captain and the second.

It was clear that they were confused by Derek's behaviour. She was guessing that his behaviour was as out of the norm as Stiles' was. She asked Cora, "Is this normal?"

Cora snorted, "No. Derek hasn't looked at another living being since that Argent bitch."

Lydia could hear the hostility, but more important she saw Stiles freeze. "Stiles?"

Gone was the hyperactive teen, he was very still and she could see that there were a million and one thoughts running across her best friends face. "Stiles what is it?"

Stiles asked, "Kate Argent and her family … are they the ones hunting you?"

Derek nodded, "She burnt nearly my entire family alive."

Stiles looked like a strong wind would knock him over. He was starting to panic and Lydia hadn't seen an attack like this in years. She grabbed Cora, "Come with me. We need the Sheriff."

Derek wasn't going to wait. He needed Stiles to be okay. He hugged the boy close trying to be soothing. It wasn't working he could hear the mutters. He did the one thing he wanted to do, and the one thing he hoped would shock Stiles out of his freak out – he kissed him.

Stiles slowly recovered, more as his brain freaked out less by the impending arrival of his worst nightmare and more from the joy of kissing Derek. They broke reluctantly for air, "Mmm that was good."

Derek pouted, "Only good?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "More than good. What is special about your family? She took me and killed my mother because we are sparks."

Peter who'd come to see what was going on and was shocked to hear the confession. Wow the boy was even more of a treasure. The poor boy was probably an escapee and one that was trying to hide from the council, "I'm sorry Stiles. We will fix the ship and be gone."

Stiles understood that that was probably for the best. He did. So why did he whimper and subconsciously pull closer to Derek?

When the Sheriff arrived Stiles had calmed and been directed to the kitchen area. John walked in to see Stiles nursing a hot tea and was sitting in the lap of a handsome stranger. Now he was about to go all protective father when he was distracted, by the Captain. He took in the browncoat and sexy confidence and John found surprisingly the first stirs of arousal. It was a feeling that he barely recognised considering that he hadn't been with anyone since his wife died helping Stiles escape the councils control nearly ten years ago.

Peter was tickled pink by the Sheriff visiting, and was only too happy to flirt with him. He considered it familial duty so as to protect the young love flourishing between Derek and the genius mechanic. He was seriously thanking the moon and stars that he managed to crash on the one backwater planet that had two genius self-taught mechanics.

Peter might be happy but Stiles was freaking out - the seat given by Peter to his father was the one assigned to the Alpha's mate. The only comfort Stiles had was the fact that he was not the only one freaking out.

Peter was asking all the right questions, "So how long have you been Sheriff?"

John shrugged, "Well since the end of the war. I moved Stiles and I out here to the  
quiet."

Stiles smirked, "Yeah so quiet most folk think that Lydia and I are in league with the devil because we like steam powered engines."

John barked out a laugh, "If only they knew."

Stiles smirked, "That is why I'm glad you're here Pops ...the Argents' are hunting the Hales."

John put his fork down, "Well shit. You can't stay out of trouble."

Stiles was offended, "Hey so not my fault they are goddamn bigots and I haven't once used my powers."

John was shocked - Stiles had never once revealed his true self. He knew that this crew must be something else if Stiles had even revealed that much. He knew his son, "What will you do?"

Stiles showed how grateful he was, "Lyds and I will get the ship off the ground but can you check to see if they are close?"

John knew these were good people and whatever choices they'd made was a reaction to being hunted. He knew that if they were anything like Claudia and Stiles – they were probably being killed through nothing more than how they were born. It didn't sit right with John so he would do this for Stiles, "You can drop me back in that contraption of yours."

Derek was reluctant to part with Stiles after they'd finished dinner. Stiles found it too adorable for words - he let Derek rub against his cheek knowing what comfort the wolf would find in his scent.

Lydia was snarky, "Stiles we need that part! Can you put your boytoy down for that long?"

Stiles nodded, "I hear you Lydia. Dad you ready?"

"Yeah kiddo. Let's go."

Stiles was only just getting used to the idea that a crew worked off permission so was a good boy - and double checked by calling out to Peter, "Hey Peter I'm gonna take Dad back to town and grab the parts."

The Captain looked up, "Such a shame to lose you John. It was an agreeable lunch."

Stiles was never going to get the image of his Dad blushing out of his head. He wanted to remind Peter that it was a good idea, "Plus he is gonna check the cortex for your information."

Peter couldn't argue with that logic. He just pouted as he wasn't getting his own way. "Hurry up I feel Derek already starting to pine."

Stiles snorted, "Yeah, yeah."

The ride back was uncomfortable and he could tell his Dad wanted to talk about the Derek situation but wasn't quite sure how to bring up the situation. It ended with a, "I love you kiddo."

Stiles gave him a rueful smile. Stiles had only ever let Lydia get close. He was always hiding from the council and that had affected his choices. He really wished he knew what to do - right now he was a fan of ignore it until it to goes away.

He was maintaining that as an option as he zoomed back to the ship. He realised very quickly that he didn't have a choice. The Argent's had found them and all of the crew were out in front of the ship. He screamed, "No."

Stiles was appalled at who was in front of him. He could believe that this was Scotty. It had been years but they had been best friends.

"You should never have run away Genim." Scott said in a disappointing manor.

Stiles shuddered at the sheer indoctrination he was hearing. He was forced to watch as Kate Argent did something to make Derek grunt with pain. She had a litany of methods at her disposal so Stiles knew he didn't have very long. Stiles was the only one without a blade at his throat, and the only one who had not been forced to his knees.

He'd never been so grateful for his mother's sacrifice as this was not his first run in with Kate. Kate had been one of the trainers at the academy. She always took great delight in making them spar until they collapsed or making the teenage boys uneasy. Stiles knew that her overriding aim at the academy was to break him so that he could have worked as her partner chasing down the other 'specials' – he would have not been free, even if they promised him that he'd be an operative.

Stiles' eyes were fire bright as he asked trying to buy time, "Why should I have stayed?"

Kate glared, "Did we not give you a purpose? A family?"

Stiles thought the most tragic part was that she believed that. "Where does Scotty fall into this?"

The male Argent spoke, he was guessing this was Chris Argent. His father, the principal at the academy had photos of his children displayed for all to see. "I would not allow my daughter to marry unless he was a soldier of the academy."

Stiles could tell all the Hales were wary, and Lydia was downright pissed. He had not explained everything back at the ship but he would as soon as everyone got out of this alive. He hoped though that he continued to draw all their focus as it was giving the Hales time to heal and Lydia time to plot.

Chris took over the speech, "I will feel no pain in delivering judgement on these monsters and in the end you will come with me."

Stiles pouted, "But where is the sweetener there?"

Chris sighed, "It is inevitable and your father will be allowed to stay here."

Kate grinned, "Nah kill him and then he will be a broken mouldable toy."

The Hales reacted to that as whilst they had only known Stiles a short time - they couldn't comprehend the scenario of him as a broken toy.

Stiles didn't react though so Lydia calmed - knowing that her best friend was playing an angle at least, or she was hoping that was the case. "Operative Hale we fight for a code, correct?"

Stiles watched as by his use of we all the Argents and Scotty relaxed. It was sad that they thought the sounds Victoria were humming would trigger him. It might have worked at the academy but his father had got him help to remove any lingering programming left behind.

Chris nodded, "Always the council wants peace for everyone."

Stiles didn't shoot back with the outer planets were happy without the councils interference. "So why did your sister burn down the peaceful Hale family."

Kate pulled Derek back tautly to emphasise his wolfy appearance - if she was hoping to shock, she was fresh out of luck. "They are not human."

Stiles shit back, "What about the human children you let burn to death?"

Kate hissed, "They are all monster's!"

It was the wrong thing to say and Stiles let the Spark loose. The Hales got to see exactly why the council wanted him; in less than a minute Kate was dead on the floor - Stiles was deadly calm; the complete opposite to how he usually was.

Chris was wondering what was happening; Victoria was screaming different words at the boy. It would appear though that none of them were working as he stalked forward.

Stiles heard the words that a long time ago would have cut his strings - now it just made him smirk. "You think you can stop me? You didn't take my brain like the others... My spark is mine and mine alone."

Peter was sure that they were dead and now he was watching his family be saved - all by the young genius. Stiles was truly a treasure in more than one way - a mechanic who was a spark would be a notable addition to the crew. He started to plot how to make it happen. He was already assuming that they would make it out of here.

Victoria paled and Chris knew this was bad - he just didn't know how to fix this. He raised his gun; the boy was clearly a threat.

Stiles flicked his hand and all the guns disappeared. He was glad that only Victoria, Chris and Scott remained. "You have no idea what I am."

Derek bit out, "Stiles come on back. Don't let them take your soul."

Stiles lost the gleam from his eyes as he looked at Derek. Stiles was shocked as he didn't know anyone who could anchor him apart from his Dad. He spoke softly, "For you," deciding on a different course.

Derek frowned, "What Stiles?"

Stiles looked at the remaining Argents and his hands did a complicated set of patterns in the air. He waited until they glowed before speaking, "You never came to Beaconia and you never saw Genim or the Hales."

The crew watched as the Argents and the boy all took on a glazed appearance. Chris looked confused, "Where are we?"

Lydia took over sniffing haughtily - in fact Stiles was pretty sure she was channelling her mother, "You crashed on a backwater planet the wrong side of civilised."

Chris Argent could hear his wife in that statement. He played the diplomat wincing and apologizing, "I'm sorry if we offended you ma'am were not use to living the core planets."

"That much is clear." She pointed to the town, "You came from that direction. Piece of advice I wouldn't talk to any of the locals ... They will shoot first with an attitude like yours."

Chris looked at the group - he had no doubt they were up to no good. However he didn't think about sticking around. He wondered where Kate was but it was a passing thought. He knew something wasn't right but he would check it back once they were home.

Stiles was using his last energy to keep Kate's body hidden until the Argents left. Once they stepped away he looked a little sheepish, "I'm gonna collapse now."

Lydia smirked at the way he was tenderly caught by Derek - they really were a sickeningly cute couple. She wasn't stupid the idea of sticking in Beaconia was horrific - she had a plan but they would have to move quickly.

Peter Hale was not a nice man - and barely trusted anyone unless they were crew/pack. He would say it was the fire that had killed most of his family, or the war but he would be lying. He was an asshole before all of those things - the events just magnified them. He could say that seeing the Argent bitch dead on the ground had helped. She was responsible for killing 9/10ths of his family. All things considered, and the operative brother had agreed - only killing her was restraint on his part.

What had impressed him about this backwater planet was the two mechanics he'd found. Yes they were young but they were gifted, and damn could they make his ship purr. Lydia was a pistol, who would be wasted on that backwater planet. Stiles was someone who Laura wanted to train with; Peter wanted to chain to the engine room and Derek wanted to mate. He was going to struggle to let either of them go.

In fact, almost as if by thing about her he brought her closer she came barging into his quarters. "How can I help you?" He asked.

She hummed, "Would you consider yourself a pirate?"

Peter grinned his roguish grin, "I can live up to the part."

Lydia's look suggested that she was not so sure of that - but was being kind by not saying. The tiny red headed mechanic did have a way with people. She could cut you down quicker than Laura without putting her hand to a weapon. "Good. Then I will not be returning to the planet … You up to kidnapping me?"

Peter frowned, "I'm not sure it can be classed as kidnapping when you're a willing participant."

Lydia shrugged as really that was just a fine detail. "Well yes but we need Stiles too, and he won't go without his father."

Peter considered the equation in his head. Lydia was right they were both genius' and Stiles had the skills that Council fought for, and prized so dearly. "He will always be in danger on this ship."

Lydia snorted, "Stiles is in danger always ... better a moving boat besides don't he and Derek make a lovely couple."

Peter did laugh there, as he could hear the sarcasm inherent in her voice. "So you're saying I should kidnap the Sheriff?"

Lydia smile was beatific, "It will only be unwilling initially. Stiles and I can make him see reason. Also think how useful it will be to have a trained lawman on a boat when you love smuggling."

Peter had been joined by Cora, who had no doubt come at her mates call. "She is right Uncle."

Well that was the vote of his second, and thus Derek would vote the same way. Still he was trying to be the voice of reason. "Yes he is a trained lawman. What is to say that he would want to break the law?"

Cora rolled her eyes, "First of all. You were making eyes at him which was creepy. I'm sure if you got your head out of your ass ..."

"I've offered to yank it out!"

Cora rolled her eyes, "Thanks Sis but we're good." She was determined though not to lose the momentum, "Plus he is a browncoat. We steal from the inner core to give to the outcore more often than not. I'm sure that he can get behind that."

Peter could just see how dangerous his crew now could be. He knew one thing for certain - he was going to let Cora and Lydia negotiate with Fango and Minty. They gave him the creeps and the girls would run rings around him. His mind was made up before he even realised it - he was moving.

Cora was a dear sweet girl but had been raised by him. "Where are you going Uncle?"

"To bag me a mate!"

**_Epilogue._**

Stiles was sad. The job was done. The ship was safe and now there was no reason for them to stay. He was not selfish - this was their life but he didn't want Derek to leave. He knew that he was young and that this was crazy but he could see forever with Derek.

Derek was nuzzling his cheek. Stiles understood the significance, "Stay."

Stiles whimpered, "I want to ..."

Life was so goddamn unfair. He wanted to more than anything. If he walked away this would break his and Derek's heart. Yet if he stayed - then he was breaking his father's heart. In this situation - there was no good outcome.

Peter could have allowed the angst to continue but he just wanted to get off this planet. When he dumped an unconscious John Stilinski at Stiles' feet - it broke the angst fest. "Delivery."

Stiles was staring in disbelief, "Oh, my, god! What the fuck!"

Peter smirked, "I was reminded that I am a pirate and I want you and Lydia to keep my boat in the air ... Oh, and I'm a romantic at heart."

Stiles and Derek blushed but Stiles needed to understand what was going on. "So you kidnap my father!"

Peter shrugged, "You would have stayed for your father and now you will stay here."

Stiles couldn't argue with that logic. Oh boy was his father gonna be pissed. He had the perfect solution - he was going to blame it all on Pirate Peter.

It was slowly sinking in that he could stay, and the joy was showing not just on his face but Derek's too.

All these feelings were grating in Peter's last nerve, "Get my boat in the air and Derek get us the fuck off this planet."

The commanding presence was somewhat ruined by having Stilinski senior over his shoulder but for once all Stiles and Derek had to say was, "Aye Captain."

**It was not something that Peter would enjoy often **_**complete obedience**_** - but he finally managed to wear John down enough to mate with him so it wasn't all bad.**

* * *

_Authors Note - So I may at some point go and expand this into a full story if there is interest!_


End file.
